Untapped Power
by happy40
Summary: X-Men evolution Justice League crossover Wonder Woman and Wolverine had a daughter before Logan lost his memory. every thing will change when 2 new muntats arrive. R&R criticism is ok
1. Default Chapter

This is an X-Men evolution Justice League crossover with a little Batman Animated Series

This is an X-Men evolution Justice League crossover with a little Batman Animated Series. Wonder Woman and Wolverine had a daughter before Logan lost his memory. There daughter was one of Professor Xavier's first students because the JL had to go on a mission they hadn't returned from. Don't own anything.

Untapped Power

CHAPTER 1

About 10 years a woman and her child walked up the driveway to the front steps of the mansion of a close friend. The two didn't show up for a social call the reason was very important. The woman needed to leave her child in the hands of a very close friend someone she knew would protect her baby.

The bald man was waiting for the two on the porch. In the distance he could see a tall man by the car. He could tell that the man was just as upset about leaving the little girl as was her mother.

"Charles I... we would like to thank you for taking care of Sydney for us it means a lot." Spoke the woman.

"Think nothing of it Diana I know your mission is very important. Sydney will be well taken care of here. This is the best place for her and her special abilities." The bald man said.

"I wish I didn't need to leave her but the rebels need to be stopped and we're the only ones who can do it. The others say it would be alright if I stayed behind but I know that they need me that earth needs me." She declared and then kneeled down to look Sydney in the face and said "I love you we all do but you know we need to do this and I will be back for you soon."

"I love you to" said the little seven year old girl as she hugged her mother tightly. And with that the black haired woman turned around and walked back to the car and dark haired man. Leaving her daughter crying and in the care of a very kind man named Charles Xavier.

A month later and no word from the members of the Justice League the public had given up hope of them ever returning. They had lowered empty caskets into the ground with head stones of the superhero names. There were plenty of rumors about the missing Justice League and missing people.

"I know you are upset about all the media surrounding the disappearance of the Justice League but you keep faith and believe everything will turn out ok." Charles said.

_How am I supposed to keep on hoping for something that won't ever come everything is turning upside down_. She thought to herself. She also thought about Dick. Bruce Wayne had taken Dick in after his parents were killed by Two Face. Dick Grayson way only 12 and had too much pain to deal with.

"If you would like we could take a quick trip to Gotham to see Dick and Alfred" Charles said interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him with amazement but then remembered that he could read minds. "Really Charles you mean it we could visit them."

"Yes we can go you pack and I will make the arrangements." He told her.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said jumping around and then hugged Charles before running up stairs to her room.

Gotham City / Wayne Manor

The two drove up to the manor as Bruce had always called it. Neither Alfred nor Dick knew that the two were coming Sydney thought it would be more fun to surprise them. As soon as the car had stopped Sydney was out and flying to the door.

"Wait until I get there" Charles ordered the overly eager girl. It was going to be difficult to get her to leave he thought to himself.

She stopped just as she was about to knock and then turned to the man in the wheel chair "Hurry up then. Sorry I'm just so excited."

When he got to the door he looked Syd in the face and said "You know this is only a visit you can't stay here you need to come home with me."

She nodded slowly "Yeah I know but it's still nice to see them again to be home. Can I knock now?" He nodded and she knocked.

The door was opened by a tall man in a suit "Can I help... Sydney!" he said as he realized it was her and then pulled her into a hug. When the hug ended he ushered the two into the house. "Shall I get Master Dick for you?"

"If it's alright I would love to go get him myself." She looked at Charles who nodded and then at Alfred for Dick's location.

"Master Dick is up in his room" and with that Sydney was running up the steps. As she neared his room she slowed down and became very quite. She put her ear on the door but heard nothing. She slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound. Once she entered his room she noticed he was asleep after she closed the door she ran to his bed and jumped on top of him. "Wake up time" she yelled at the shocked boy.

Dick was so stunned that he fell off his bed and brought Sydney with him. "Syd what the…… oh my god" he said as he realized who he was now on top of.

"Hi Dick its good to see you to now get off me" she said giggling at the shocked expression on his face.

"You're here how?" he asked not about to move off of her. He had dreams like this before either her or Bruce would come back only to disappear once he let go.

"Charles brought me. He noticed how down in the dumps I've been feeling and said that we should visit you guys." She told him as she pushed Dick off of her and got in a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Visit" Dick whispered as he sat on his knees staring at the Amazon princess.

"Yeah visit Charles says that I need to go back to Bayville with him." She confirmed with tears in her eyes.

Please review criticism allowed you thoughts are what I want to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Untapped Power

Untapped Power

Chapter 2  
Don't own anything.

Present Day (10 years later)

There was a lot of noise in the Institute. Probably everyone is getting ready for school. Sydney looked over at her alarm clock and noticed that it was 4:00 3 hours before everyone got up. She looked over at her roommate Rogue who was just as confused then looked at the third bed which belonged to Kitty Pride and empty.

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue asked.

"No idea" Syd answered "lets find out."

"Why not." she answered in that southern accent that she has.

The two left the room it enter a crowded hall way. They both moved toward the front of the crowd. Before Sydney could get any further she was plowed down by someone running back out of the crowd.

"Sorry 'bout that." Spoke Scott Summers.

Before he could go anywhere Syd grabbed on to his arms keeping him from getting off of her. Scott looked down at her in surprise. "What's going on, why is every up so damn early?" she asked.

"New students everyone wants to get a look at them." Scott answered. "Now will you let me go or are we going to stay like this all day?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Sydney was satisfied with his answer and let go of the grip she had on him. Scott stayed on top of her for a moment longer the got off of her and helped her up before leaving. Syd turned to Rogue and said "Two choices meet the new mutants or get ready for school?"

"They'll still be here when we get done" Rogue said with a smile.

"My thoughts exactly" Sydney said heading to the bathroom.

"Jean isn't going to be happy"

'Then she can take a cold shower I don't care."

"Not about that about Scott. I seen the look he gave you and he fact that he didn't up when you let him go or earlier." Rogue tried to explain.

"First of all Scott doesn't like me and, probably wanted to make Jean jealous. Secondly I don't give a damn about what Jean or Scott thinks of me."

"Whatever you say" Rogue said under her breath.

After Sydney and Rogue got dressed and ate breakfast they went into the living room to meet the new dream team.

"Why thank you for joining us." Professor X had said as they entered the room. He didn't even try to hide the disappointment that he felt toward Sydney at this moment. "I would like you two to meet Hunter and Willow the two newest members of the team. Willow can turn herself invisible and Hunter can astral project. These two are Rogue and Sydney. Sydney and move freeze and blow objects up. Our dear Rogue here can absorb ones powers and memories with flesh to flesh contact." The Professor explained.

"Professor we are really sorry that we didn't come with the rest of the team. We just thought that it would be best to come later after they had a chance to settle a little." Sydney tried explaining to the professor. It wasn't working Logan looked amused at her attempt for salvation. It was funny how Sydney now called Charles professor like everyone else. He used to be plain old Charles back before he started the Institute.

"You two are dismissed you may go to school now." And with that the two teenaged girls left for school.

Later that day

Sydney was in heath class when the teacher walked in with a bunch of flour sacks.

"I bet you all are wondering what I'm doing with all this flour." The teacher Mrs. Sony asked.

"Not really" said one of the kids in the back.

"Anyway" she started clearly annoyed "I will be pairing everyone up and giving them a baby." She demonstrated with the bag of flour. She went on with the pairing until she got to Sydney "Miss. Prince will be working with lets see Mr. Summers."

Sydney looked over at Jean and Scoot to see the look of utter confusion on there faces. When Scoot seen her looking he gave a small grin. _Just great_ she thought to herself. Sydney bolted out of the classroom before Scott could say anything to her. She had study hall last block and decided to skip it.

When Sydney got to the Institute she noticed that Professor X and Logan were in the living room talking about Logan's missing past.

"_You hold the key too many unanswered questions." _whispered a faint voice.

Sydney ran up to her room and took out her mother's trunk from under her bed. She took out a photo album that her mother had put together after Sydney was born. Sydney hadn't looked at it in years but knew the exact page she wanted. She gasped in shock at the man in the picture. Logan was the man in the photos which meant that Logan was her biological father. Sydney grabbed the book and ran down stairs to where Logan and the Professor were last at.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan snarled.

"Shouldn't you be at school right now?" Professor X asked looking at his watch.

Damn she had forgotten about cutting class. "Well yeah but that's not important at the moment I need to speak with you its really important."

"I'm working with Logan right now." He told her.

"I can see that but it's about my parents" she said waving the book in the air.

"Alight" Charles sighed "go to my office I shall be there in a moment."

She left the living room and closed the door behind her and headed to his office. She wasn't in there long but to her it felt like an eternity.

"What about your parents do you need to talk to me about?" Charles asked as he wheeled himself around to the desk to face her.

"It's about my father." She paused knowing that Charles wanted her to continue but she couldn't find the words so she opened the photo album and put it on the desk. "Look."

He took the album "What am I... Logan. It can't be can it?" he asked in disbelief.

"It seems that Logan is the man that got my mother pregnant, my father."

"This could be the answer that Logan was always looking for. We most tell him." Charles started to roll around the desk.

"Charles no we cant tell him not yet. You know if we tell him we need to tell him everything. And you know that I can't have people know about my mother who she was I would be in serious danger. I will tell him I promise just in my own time please Charles."

"Alright but don't wait to look it might cause serious damage to any relationship you might have with you father." Charles warned as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Untapped Power  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Don't own anything.  
  
"You totally skipped last block." Kitty said as she and Rouge entered the room.  
  
"I think she knows that." Rouge said before Sydney could say anything.  
  
"Well something that se doesn't know is that Scoot is really pissed at her for cutting class."  
  
"Oh no Scotty is mad at me." Sydney said with a look of mock worry making everyone laugh.  
  
"Scoot hates it when you call him that." Rouge interjected.  
  
"That's why I call him that." she said with a grin on her face. This made Kitty laugh so hard she almost went there the floor causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Jean about 4 hours later to tell everyone that dinner was ready. Sydney didn't feel like dealing with Scoot at dinner so she told the others that she was going to go out for a little. As she stepped off the bottom step Scoot called out to her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going" Scoot asked running down the steps.  
  
"Out not like its any of your business."  
  
"The hell its not my business."  
  
"We're only partners for health that's it, it means nothing."  
  
He grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was looking at him and then said "You aren't going anywhere I forbid it."  
  
"Forbid it forbid it" she scoffed. "You can not tell me what to do."  
  
"I'm in charge I'm the team leader." Scoot told her.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore so she froze him "Lets see how well you lead with no followers." She said and walked out the door.  
  
"Unfreeze him this instant." Jean said running to Scoots aid.  
  
"Fine" Sydney said waving her hand out the window of her car as she drove passed.  
  
Sydney went to the only place that she felt safe the only place no one would look for her. She stood over her mother's empty grave. During that time the sky had broke and it started to rain. Sydney was so feed up with everything she looked up to the sky and yelled to her mother "Is this what you wanted for me when you left me at this institute? Can you see me from up there? Did you plan on this hell that I have to live threw everyday? Did you know that I have to lie to everybody that I meet? The people I live with I cant be honest with. Is this what you wonted?"  
  
"No" someone said from behind Syd making her blow up a tomb stone. "Its not what anyone thought would happen."  
  
When Sydney turned around she seen Hawkgirl "Shayera what are how did you get here? Where is my mother?"  
  
"Listen to me I don't have a lot of time. I was sent to warn you about danger that will be coming for you. To of the rebels leaders have been sent to earth to kill you. The rest of us are being held captive and we need you to help. You are coming upon you 18th birthday your powers are growing. The two leaders are known as Orion and Zonda don't be deceived by the way that the look time is different here they will look as if they are your age. We need your help and please be careful. Your mother and Batman send their love." With that see was gone and so was the rain.  
  
Sydney needed to go back to the Institute to think about what just happened. She was unaware of the three pairs of eyes that were watching her. When she returned to the institute all the lights were off meaning she was out later then she thought. Then see reached the second floor landing she thought she heard a noise and Hawkgirls words rang in her ears so she looked around only to be plowed down by someone.  
  
"Hey" the voice said in the dark. It was Scoot again but this time it looked like he was debating something in his head.  
  
"We can't keep meeting like this Scoot someone might get the wrong expiration." She said with a smile crossing her face and his.  
  
"Let them." Was all he said before lowering his face to Sydney's and kissed her softly at first but then he started to kiss her with more passion. Sydney would have stopped the kiss if it wasn't for a vision that had entered her mind. She saw herself and Scoot having good times together as a couple and some was of the future for the X-Men. When he ended the kiss he smiled down at her "Lets go" he said pulling her up "I'll walk you to your room.  
  
She was about to say something but Scoot put his hand over her mouth and shock his head. When she got to her room and closed the door she felt all of her emotions going crazy. Hawkgirl told her that her powers were growing but this was over the top.  
  
She crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep. That didn't work out as planed true she was asleep she was melding her dream with Dick's something she learned she could do along time ago. The only difference with Dick and other people was that Dick knew that she was there. They would talk and be there for each other when was down it saved them from trips back and forth with physical visits.  
  
"How ya doin sleepy head?" Dick asked as he sensed her presence. "Haven't seen you in a while. My fault being Nightwing isn't easy work." He said turning around. When he seen her face he realized she wasn't smiling as usual and moved over to her to look in her eyes "What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. Really I'm fine I just had a bad day." She lied. She hated lying to him and she knew that he wouldn't buy it. But he wouldn't push it ether.  
  
"I'll let you get so sleep." He told her. Dick planted a light kiss on her for head and then floated away.  
  
The next day at school went by as sort of a blur for Sydney. She kept going over in her mind the events of the day before. She found out who her father was but couldn't tell him. She learned that her mother and the rest of the Justice League were alive but no one would believe her. She was told about a very evil duo that she didn't know who they were. She needed to see Dick but she didn't know when she would get another chance.  
  
Sydney was in the kitchen doing home work with Scoot, Rouge, Kitty, Spike and Kurt in the room when Logan walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Someone's here to see you." Logan said. No one knew who he was talking to because he didn't say someone's name or even look at anyone.  
  
It was Dick that walked through the door. "Dick" Sydney screamed jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist hugging him. "I missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Funny" he said spinning her around "You didn't seem happy to hear from me yesterday. I was concerned so I jumped on the first plain here."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
He cut her off "It's not important you are they can go on a few nights with out me. Something was wrong with you last night and weather you wont to admit it or not you need me."  
  
"OK, ok your right I do need to speak to you. So you can put me down and we can talk outside."  
  
"No I'll but you down in a second just let me have this." She needed it to so she lowered her head to his and they stayed like that for a little while longer.  
  
"Alright bub put her down." Logan crawled. What a protective father he was turning out to be Sydney thought.  
  
"Sorry sir" Dick said to Logan then extended his hand "Dick Grayson long time friend of Sydney." Surprisingly Logan shook his hand and then walked away.  
  
"Dick this is Scoot, Rouge, Kitty, Kurt and Spike the one that just left was Logan some of the members of the X-Men. Guys this is Dick. What's with the papers?"  
  
"Oh yeah almost forgot you'll be 18 soon so I thought we might as well get this prenup out of the way." He said with a grin.  
  
"What you getting married." Kitty asked in disbelief. Scoot had a look of pure shock or was there something more to it.  
  
"No, and if we would there would me no need for a prenup. When I turn 18 I will become in control of my half of Wayne Enterprise and actually so will Dick. It's complicated and I don't even what to think about it.  
  
When Sydney and Dick were away from the house she told him about everything that happened the day before, everything from the two new students to her visions that she got when Scoot kissed her. She tell that Dick was a little jealous about the fact that Scoot had kissed her.  
  
"You need to tell Logan the truth. I can see why you don't want to but you need to. I'll me there in the room with holding your hand. He needs to know and I can tell that he cares for you." Dick said taking her hand and being his usual reassuring self.  
  
"I'm scared." She looked into his brown eyes "You'll be in the room with me?"  
  
"Of course I wont leave your side." He kissed her hand and pulled her to her feet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Untapped Power

Chapter 4

Don't own anything.

Dick told Sydney to get her photo album before going to find Logan. When they finally did he was in the garage working on his motorcycle.

"Logan we I need to talk to you." Sydney spoke up after Dick nudged her for being silent for the last three minutes.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." He said looking up from his bike. He must have seen in her eyes how important it was. "Let me get cleaned you first." Sydney nodded her acceptance. She secretly wonted him to tell them to get lost but even so Dick wouldn't let that happen.

"What do you two need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I think we should go somewhere to set down first someplace privet." Dick half suggested half ordered.

When they got to a place to take Sydney began. "Logan I need you to listen to me really listen. I need to tell you something that will change you hopefully for the better." She took a long pause and Dick had to nudge her again because Logan was getting a little irritated. "It has to do with you passed" that got his attention back. "a long time ago you meet a woman named Diana I don't think you to ever really loved each other because you two were never really together, but you to had one common denominator that kept you two together a daughter me." She could see the disbelief in his eyes so she showed him the some picture she had shown Professor X.

"I'm a... I have a... you are?" he stuttered.

"Yep dad." She got up and hugged him "nice to finally meet you." He hugged her back.

She told him that Charles knew but she asked him not to tell. Dick took over explaining everything that Sydney had told him a few hours earlier. He included the Justice League and the message from Hawkgirl.

"That's one hell of a story and the fact that it's all true doesn't make me feel any better." Logan said looking at the ground not wanting to look into Syd's face in search of some resemblance that the two would share.

"What do you think we should do? I might have a way to get us to the Watch Tower but what will we do when we get there?" Dick asked.

"We can't go in with just the three of us we are going to need help." Logan commented looking up at the institute.

"No, no way in hell it won't work." Sydney debated not wonting to involve the X-Men. We don't even know who Zonda and Orion are. They could be anyone they could be watching us right now for all we know."

"Listen Syd I know you don't want to hear this but he is right we cant do t his alone. You told me once that you guys went to space for some reason or another they have resources that we could use."

"You just said you could get us to the Watch Tower but now you can't."

"If I get Alfred to work out some of the kinks in the machines that Batman left behind we could use them. But this is a very big but so pay attention it will take time a few weeks' maybe and time is the one thing that we don't have if Hawkgirl is contacting you now that means time is running out for them. We are going to need more man power also because the JL couldn't even take down the Rebels." She was thinking about it and Dick found that to be a good thing along time ago. He knew that she knew he was right one final push and he would have her on board. He knelt down so he could look into her eyes holding on to her chin "You will be in control up there and if you agree that we need what the X-Men can supply you get to pick how goes up with us. You are in control they contacted you Logan and I will be the second in command so you will have nothing to worry about. Pick the people you want to come along the people with the powers that will help the most.

"Damn you" she whispered making Dick grin that was her way of giving in and agreeing. "I make the decisions my word is the final word you both agree." She paused to see there nods of agreement although Logan's was very forced he agreed none the less. "Alright if you can get Professor X and everyone to agree we should be OK." She already had a list of people that she knew she would need and some of that list didn't make her vary happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Untapped Power

Chapter 5

At the Watch Tower

Sydney decided that she need Scoot, Rouge, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, Storm and, Jean. She hoped that they would be enough to help save her mother. Syd did leave out the information of Wonder Woman being her mother. Xavier stayed behind trying to figure out who the rebel leaders on earth are.

"Wow this place is amazing" Kurt said and then disappeared to explore.

"How did you come across this place?" Jean asked with a hidden meaning behind it trying to find out what everyone was hiding.

Dick answered "It's the Justice League Watch Tower very hush, hush but I do work for Batman so I know all about this place."

"That is like so amazing that you are Robin, a real life superhero not to mention really cute." Kitty said.

"It's really no big deal Kitty we're superheroes to not to mention that we have powers not some stupid little toys." Scoot said shooting daggers at Dick.

Before Dick could say or do anything Sydney returned from showing Logan and Storm around. "What are ya boys doin?" She asked trying to lighten the very heavy mood.

"Just guy talk nothing to important" Scoot said to the Sydney as she approached leaving the two adults to do there own thing.

"If its guy talk way are Rouge and Kitty still with you? That would defeat the whole purpose of 'guy talk'." She said with air quotes making everyone laugh and Scoot turn red.

"Every nice Syd every nice. We still have no idea what we are doing here or what any of this has to do with us." Scoot said finding somewhere to get comfortable waiting for an explanation.

"I explained all of this already we need to save the Justice League. Ever hear of them good doers saved the world tons of times, do you need anymore information Scoot?" She asked getting a little annoyed at the situation and wishing she hadn't involved them at all.

"Actually there is a lot more that I need to know. So many things just don't add up." Scoot said trying to figure things out.

"Scoot they are just like us different and they use there powers to help people so when they need help we will help them." Storm said.

Sydney had never really noticed how close her father and Storm had gotten over the past few months. It was somewhat sweet to see them in love but the fact that they wouldn't admit it was nerve racking.

"That and if you have so many doubts you could have said 'no I don't want to do it' but you didn't so shove it or leave its up to you." Dick said getting feed up with someone disrespecting his family in what was basically their home.

"Hey you two need to stop this I don't have time to deal with all for your crap right now my mind cant deal with it all right know. So yes there is a lot of things that I haven't told you and that is because you don't need to know." She told the group they had been through a lot together but she wouldn't have them fighting each other.

"Fine you are in charge here right what you say goes." Scott said walking away; he knew that Sydney would fallow him. "I just hope you know what you are doing Syd you asked for a lot when you asked us to come with you but you haven't given us anything in return."

"Scott weather I want to tell you are not the chances of you finding out are very high as long as we get the league out of there." She paused hoping what she was saying would sink in.

"OK I told you I would help you and I will." Syd was about to leave Scott. "By the way what is the deal with you and Dick?"

"You have this thing for wanting to know long stories don't you. Bruce took him in after his family was murdered. My mom and Bruce used to date and I stayed with them for a long time well before I moved in with Professor X when I was seven. Dick is my best friend and I will always love him. He can always tell what my moods are. I have a connection with him that I don't have with any one else."

"It must be nice to have that type of relationship with someone. But can I ask you one more question?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with the Justice League sure." Syd told Scott.

"How did you get Logan to go along with this he never listens to anything that anyone says?" Scott asked.

"Well you said that, that was your last question so I don't want to hear another one and you can't tell the others." She paused to figure out how to put her words. "Logan is my father." As soon as she said it, she left a speechless Scott.

"We need to figure out a way to get inside the base where they are holding the League then we should have enough power to defeat the rebels then go back down to Earth to get the two leaders that are down there unless Charles found out who they are and got rid of them." Dick said to Logan they needed a plan but he didn't know anything about the area.

"Sounds good but do we know where the base is that they are being held at?" Storm asked when she walked over to the two men.

"No not really." Logan admitted.

"The Justice League wouldn't just walk blindly into a strange planet would they?" Rouge asked no one even realized that she was there.

"No why?" Dick said and by this time, Sydney was standing with them listening to everything that was being said amongst the group.

"Than cant we use the info that they use when they went sure it would be outdated but at lest it is something to work with." Rouge said hating the feeling if every bodies eyes being on her.

Dick looked down at Syd and smiled. "Do you think that you can put the files up baby?"

"Well I could try. You guys keep strategizing and figure out a way to use all of the power that we have one this ship. Rouge want to help me find the information that we need." Rouge nodded and the two disappeared into the computer chamber.


	6. authers note

**** After rereading Untapped Power so that I could get a feel for it to start working on it again I realized that I wanted to go in a different direction, change some parts of the plot. I will keep the same character but I will use more X-Men. I want this story to be more X-Men focused but I will keep Sydney and the aspect of Batman but I won't really go into the Justice League thing. If people want I can still go on and finish Untapped Power there is potential for the story but I have to get all of Powers Unmasked out of my head before lose it all. So if you liked this story check out Powers Unmasked and see if it as a good supplement to this story until I figure out where I want to go with it. ****


End file.
